


Minion-O-Rama Ep. 1 (Welcome to The Pie Shop)

by Maroonshell12



Category: Minions (2015)
Genre: F/M, I'm writing this story just for fun, Original Characters - Freeform, a small romantic subplot between Kevin and female character but it's barely there, involves science fiction, just a fun story, takes place after the Minions movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroonshell12/pseuds/Maroonshell12
Summary: Elva, Jimena, and Ashlynn had an exciting summer vacation. (One that involved going on an adventure with three certain minions)But, school has started and it's time to focus on homework and grades. On top of that they also get a part-time job at a new dessert shop owned by their uncle.Eventually they'll need more help at the shop and will call up some old friends.
Relationships: Bob the Minion & Original Character, Kevin the Minion/Original Female Character(s), Stuart the Minion/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	Minion-O-Rama Ep. 1 (Welcome to The Pie Shop)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I hope its decent for any of you reading. I highly doubt anyone really will read this, but if you do then I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S Updates will be a bit slow. Just so you know.
> 
> P.P.S I accept constructive criticism in the comments. I really want to improve my writing skills and I feel that feedback will be helpful, but please be polite about it.

(The first chapter has been taken down because I've decided to rewrite it in 3rd person point of view. I'll update eventually... but I wouldn't hold my breath... it's not like anyone really cares about this story anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~Maroonshell12♤


End file.
